


Direct Order

by Nemamka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Captain Viktor Nikiforov, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Private Yuuri Katsuki, Smut, Song Inspired, War, Yuri!!! on Ice War AU, Yuri!!! on Ice army AU, Yuri!!! on Ice military AU, Yuri!!! on Ice soldier AU, i'm really sorry I have no idea what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemamka/pseuds/Nemamka
Summary: “Where is he?! Where’s Private Katsuki?!”His men never saw the Captain so full of anger. There was murmur. They looked around, searching. Then nobody moved. The silence grew on the battlefield.A small story about Captain Viktor Nikiforov and Private Katsuki Yuuri.It’s not specific when and where they are, but the scene iskind oflike the Argonne 1918, Yuuri iskind oflike a WWI runner (with the heart of WWII Ronald Speirs), and Viktor is the leader of a company, so you get how this iskind ofa mess.No countries mentioned, no ideologies, nothing like that, really, that’s not my point.I… blame Vikings for my associations might be morbid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THE HIGHLY RECOMMENDED song for this piece is  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=280IZQ5oBx8 this piece, this exact version.

“Damn it, damn it, _goddamnit_ , they are too close, I…” 

Katsuki looked at the Captain with concern. They could both hear engines roar from behind their hiding place; peeking over, even the fog didn’t hide the troops closing in. Viktor squeezed his eyes shut, pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down behind their cover. He even dropped his rifle. 

“I’m sorry, soldier.” 

Yuuri understood and sat down next to him in silence. 

They were trapped. They made it to the small hill to scout the area unseen, but the field they had come from was now in plain sight. No way back. They were going to find them when they pass the hill and they were going to shoot them at once. 

Except… he was the best damn runner in the battalion. The Captain himself was his only challenger, and he had the best eyes, that’s why the two of them were out here now. Alone, yet together. 

_Just like that one day, years ago, undecorated, untrained… in love nonetheless._

He could fight neither the idea, nor the memory. 

“With respect, sir…” He got on his feet but stayed low. “Do you trust me?”

**Here we go again.**

_“Do you trust me?” He whispered, leaning back, giving him space. He shook his silver locks away from his eyes._

**I kinda wanna be more than friends.**

_Yuuri took a glance at his lips and before claiming them, he sighed: “Yes.”_

**So take it easy on me**

Viktor was torn, defeated in a battle that had nothing to do with the bloodshed going on all around them. He had to let him go. Every sensible _captain_ part of him said so. But he didn’t want to. Every fiber of him that was Viktor, that was human, that cared for this man deeper than for a comrade, screamed against it. Right or wrong choice, though, death would ensue.

“Yes, but...”

**I’m afraid…**

“I have to try.”

The realization began to dawn on him even if he didn’t let it in at first; he couldn’t win, no matter what he said. But a soldier shouldn’t lose his cool and that knowledge just made him more desperate to deny it. 

“No, I forbid it! You stay here, that’s an order.”

Katsuki took a long look at his face, raising one eyebrow almost in comical disbelief. His mouth curled into a small, sad smile; he tried to burn those blue eyes into his memory for the millionth time, and carry the freshest picture with him to the soon foreseeable grave. He saw outrage growing on the handsome face, and made his decision. Taking a deep breath, he turned his back on friend and foes, and ran. 

_As those blue eyes closed, his heartrate accelerated. He held onto Viktor’s neck, pulling him as close into the kiss as possible, his fingers brushing the roots of soft silver hair. It was so painfully sweet; his body was warm beneath his palms, their lips and tongues moved together slowly, responsively, as if swaying to some never ending, ambient tune. Their breaths mixed, their noses touching. The need for more of him almost tore him apart._

**And you’re never satisfied.**

He knew if he didn’t leave now, they could never tear themselves away from the easy way out. He put one foot after the other, making turns from time to time, avoiding weapons doing to him what Viktor Nikiforov had, many times. Obliteration.

**Here we go again.**

He ran, eerie silence following him. As if the boot were surprised to see an ant challenge its might.

**We're sick like animals…**

There was no worse reason to die than powerful people’s disagreement over the most expensive glass of whiskey. This war needed to end, and the chance was his for the taking. He needed to run, he put his back into it, gritting his teeth. 

_There was no worse reason to stop than thinking about people full of hate disagreeing with their actions in the bedroom. That war will go on for yet a long time. Just like the other one, for which training would start in the morning. This was his last chance and he was more than willing to take it._

_He bit Viktor’s lower lip, making him moan._

_“Hey,” Viktor broke the kiss, with a sly smile. “Be nice,” he purred._

**We play pretend.**

_“I was going to ask you the exact opposite.”_

_The changing spark in his eyes was priceless._

_Viktor took off his shirt, then removed Yuuri’s, and pushed his chest to make him lie down, following him all the way, hovering over him, never separating for more than a few inches. One of his knees was placed between Yuuri’s thighs, and when the man slid his arms back around him, he was already planting kisses on his jawline._

**You're just a cannibal**

_Yuuri allowed himself to sink into the soft pillows, feeling Viktor’s teeth grazing the skin over his veins. He bit down, close to his shoulder, and moved a hand down on his abdomen at the same time. Yuuri helped him with the belt; the long fingers were impatient, they immediately found their way to the rim of his underwear. His breath hitched, his mouth fell open._

**And I'm afraid**

He couldn’t get to enough air through his nose anymore; if he exhaled small clouds of mist, he didn’t see them for long, he raced like the first bullets after him on the empty field. 

_He shifted his hips as Viktor cupped his erection through his briefs. He_ felt _the smile next to his ear and the hand moved once up and down._

**I won’t get out alive.**

Lungs burning, he turned again. His feet found good grip on the shriveled soil. 

_Viktor hummed in approval when Yuuri reached to undo his fly, too. And then suddenly his feet lost their ground, and he found himself on his back, taken over by the younger man._

**No, I won’t sleep tonight.**

_Yuuri leaned over him this time, running his tongue down the middle of his chest. He only stopped to free Viktor from the burden of his boxers, but he didn’t break the contact._

He jumped over a pool of mud.

**Oh oh…**

_He moved his face right down to his base, then licked slowly all the way up Viktor’s length._

**I want some more.**

He took a sharp left, hearing a grenade’s whistle from the right.

_Viktor gasped, tense. He didn’t want to push it, but…_

**Oh, oh.**

_Yuuri’s tongue circled around his head. Viktor clenched the sheet under him._

**What are you waiting for?**

_He took him in his mouth, slowly, whole and deep; he gave the slightest touch of his teeth and then started moving up and down._

**Take a bite of my heart tonight.**

_The soft groans he received for it gave him a kind of courage he’d never felt before._

His body was good at this and he wasn’t dead yet.

**Oh oh.**

To the left.

**I want some more.**

Run faster!

**Oh oh.**

_“Faster… Yuuri…”_

**What are you waiting for?**

_No._

**What are you waiting for?**

_They were not done yet. He stopped._

They were following him, curious like a well-fed cat after a rat. He didn’t look back.

**Say goodbye to my heart tonight.**

_There was no way back now. He was doing this. He climbed back over Viktor, rocking their crotches together._

_“I want you inside me.”_

**Here we go again.**

Dirt flew above him from one side like heavy snow. They weren’t aiming at him, they just wanted to scare him, play with him. He protected his eyes with one arm, and kept the pace.

_Viktor didn’t answer at first, hazed a bit from pleasure and surprise. But he was always ready to give what Yuuri asked for. He searched for the lube and his last condom in his duffel bag – ah, they were going to take them away anyway –, while Yuuri got rid of his own briefs too._

_He got down on all fours for him, ready as he’d ever be; he flinched at the first cold touch by his entrance._

**I feel the chemicals kicking in.**

_And as one of Viktor’s fingers found its way inside, it sent shivers up his spine. He buried his face in the mattress._

_“Sorry… relax.” He soothed him with kisses and caresses on his back. “You’re doing so well. Please, tell me whenever it’s too much.”_

His calves were burning like hell.

**It’s getting heavy…**

Smoke and mist twirled around his body, made his eyes sting. 

_The second finger joined the first and when they reached his prostate, he bit down on his own fist. His eyes were watering. Viktor made him used to the new sensation nice and easy, and then it wasn’t enough. He was lost._

Viktor couldn’t see him anymore. The enemy troops rushed after his runner, and he was cut off from him now. His worst fear played in his head over and over again. The sound of that grenade was unmistakable.

**And I wanna run and hide…**

But if he moved now, he would blow his cover, maybe even lure some of them back and ruin the plan. 

They stopped shooting. His eyes betrayed him, the smoke was too thick and there were too many soldiers on the move.

**I wanna run and hide.**

Why were they so quiet? They couldn’t have caught up to him yet! He was the best damn runner in the battalion… Why did that man never listen, he was his _Captain_! Why couldn’t he ever give an order to him that he kept? Why did he always have to go after his own head…

**I do it every time.**

_“No, Yuuri, you’re not ready yet. Just a little more.”_

_“Nngh… please…!”_

**Oooh, you’re killing me now!**

_He squirmed, whimpered and begged, and messed the sheets up steadying himself and rocking himself backwards, closer to Viktor’s three fingers. They were not what he wanted. Not enough! He straightened and turned around so Viktor had no chance but to remove his hand._

His soles threw mud behind them with every step. 

_He pushed Viktor back with such force that made him exhale sharply as he landed. Yuuri made sure to crawl back over him close enough to rub their cocks together. When their eyes lined up, Viktor’s mind and body gave in._

**And I won't be denied by you!**

Lord, just let his stamina hold out for a little longer. 

_He still kissed him, first and foremost, before settling himself into position. Yuuri welcomed his lips and answered to them as an exasperated_ thank you _, lowering his body in the meantime, desperate to be filled._

**The animal inside of you…**

_He breathed for a moment, adjusting. He rested his forehead on the other man’s chest, and he felt his long fingers fondling his hair._

**Oh oh.**

Keep going.

**I want some more.**

_Viktor moved out an inch, then slowly back in._

**Oh oh.**

To the right.

**What are you waiting for?**

_Yuuri knelt still for a bit, letting Viktor set the pace._

**Take a bite of my heart tonight.**

He was getting dizzy but he didn’t dare to slack.

**Oh oh.**

_They picked up a rhythm together._

**I want some more.**

_Yuuri couldn’t help but groan loudly with every thrust._

**Oh, oh.**

_By then the slightest concern in Viktor’s eyes turned into sheer hot lust too. He was also losing control of taking air._

His throat was on fire. The field fell quiet around him. They stopped; he didn’t.

**What are you waiting for?**

_His mouth was permanently open now; riding Viktor faster and faster, he laced their fingers together and pinned his hands down next to his head. His cock rubbed on Viktor's stomach with every move, and it was driving him mad. He was so close he felt like he was going to fall right through heaven’s door and never come back._

With all his might, he shouted towards the emptiness ahead.

**What are you waiting for?**

_He leaned down to be kissing him when…_

The grenade blew right behind him and he was flying forward, with several boulders or dirt and debris around him. He saw nothing for a moment and then… 

_When the world stopped spinning, he lay down next to Viktor and just stared up at the ceiling. His energy slowly left him completely, and he was more content than ever in his life._

He landed on his back, all the air escaping from his lungs. 

The world turned into pain. He shut his eyes and tried to move… 

**Hush, hush, the world is quiet.**

_He sighed, drops of sweat rolling down his temple. He closed his eyes and turned his head to nuzzle Viktor’s shoulder._

_How could something be so peaceful when the next day they were going to war?_

**Hush, hush, we both can't fight it.**

Suddenly, another bomb went off after a period of silence. And then another, and then the next one. The horizon turned ablaze. 

Viktor took his rifle, adjusted his helmet and stood up. He peaked over the hill that provided him cover; there was no one left. The enemy troops were all headed towards… well, Yuuri. He wanted to go after them, but the series of grenades and gunshots made him sit back down. He was trapped for the second time, by friendly fire. 

He was stranded. The Captain without his men, waiting out the end of the war in a goddamned foxhole of loneliness. Who had heard of such a thing before? 

**It’s us that made this mess.**

But he had to lay low. His men waited for the other army to come close enough and now they clashed. 

_But if you get too close, a clash is sometimes inevitable._

_“I can’t convince you to go home, can I?”_

_“That’s right, you can’t. We’ve been over this. Sleep now.”_

**Why can’t you understand?**

He didn’t need to wait long. The shooting and the blasts died down, all that was left was the smoke rising from the field in front of him. 

**Whoa, I won't sleep tonight.**

He ran. 

**Oh oh.**

He didn't know who'd be waiting for him on the line, but it wasn't over yet. 

**I want some more.**

They had so much more to do. 

**Oh, oh!**

They shouldn’t end here. 

**What are you fighting for?**

He rushed among the unknown dead, the burning, ruined vans, the newly formed holes in the ground. 

**Take a bite of my heart tonight.**

The trench was near; it was simply so well-hidden you could fall into it if you didn’t know what to look for. 

Except soldiers could be seen all around the field; his men were walking, packing, tending to the wounded. They were unusually loud, as if… 

**Oh, oh!**

“Captain!” 

“Captain Nikiforov!” 

He heard several voices calling at his approach. He slowed down, but his heart didn’t. 

**I want some more**

His soldiers were… smiling? Some were silent and brooding, some were weeping, sitting on the ground, clenching their helmets. 

Giacometti was resting on a pitch, his arm in a sling, but otherwise he seemed alright.  
Altin was carrying Plisetsky on his shoulder. His leg seemed injured, but he was complaining lively.  
Babicheva was closing the eyes of an unfortunate comrade. 

____But more than one of them greeted him as if they were celebrating._ _ _ _

____He frantically turned his head from left to right, overwhelmed by the sight._ _ _ _

**Oh. Oh.**

____The war was over. Of course. This was the last battle. They did it?_ _ _ _

____He still looked around in agony._ _ _ _

____“Where is he?”_ _ _ _

**What are you fighting for?**

____Soldiers looked up from what they were doing and followed him with confused eyes. He kept stumbling forwards, not really sure where he was going anymore._ _ _ _

**What are you fighting for?**

____“Where is he?!” He yelled. “Where’s Private Katsuki?!”_ _ _ _

____The company never saw the Captain so full of anger. There was murmur. They looked around, searching. Then nobody moved. The silence grew on the battlefield._ _ _ _

____Passing over the ditch, he tossed his helmet away._ _ _ _

____“Where is _the runner_?!” _ _ _ _

____“Captain?”_ _ _ _

____A small, raw voice called from behind him. Yuuri stood up from bandaging his comrade, Chulanont’s hand, and climbed out of the trench, hurrying to present himself when he heard his name._ _ _ _

____Viktor turned on his heels and the words abandoned him as if the wind took them away. He almost laughed at the fact that this man could still stand on his own two feet, because he truly didn’t feel that strength in himself anymore._ _ _ _

____His legs gave in and the Captain fell to his knees._ _ _ _

____“If you disobey… a direct order like that again…”_ _ _ _

____You could drop a pin and hear it; everybody stood still. The entire company held their breath and watched as the two men established eye contact; Katsuki uncertain, their leader… nonetheless._ _ _ _

____Then Viktor shook his head and spread his arms._ _ _ _

____Dozens of comrades turned their head towards Yuuri at the same time. If he weren’t so exhausted he would have cared; he would have blushed, he would have been embarrassed to death, but there was no more space for regrets on this day._ _ _ _

____This day they fought, this day they were victorious._ _ _ _

____This day he threw himself in Viktor’s arms in front of the whole world to see for the first time._ _ _ _

____This day, they made history._ _ _ _


End file.
